


the harder the rain, the sweeter the sun

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Category: EXO (Band), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Birthday Party, Bunkers, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Delinquents, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mount Weather, Non-Chronological, Post-Apocalypse, Prison, The Ark Station, its not as bad as it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: Baekhyun has never missed a single year to throw Jongdae a birthday party ever since the day they met, and the end of the world is but a minor inconvenience he can simply ignore.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	the harder the rain, the sweeter the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a the100 au and here's my chance, thank you tiny sparks mods for being so kind to let me participate. The uncoordinated challenge was a bit hard but i wanted to participate so bad esp bc this is for dearest jongdae's birthday so i tried my best, hopefully it'll be a good read. title from hozier's [no plan](https://open.spotify.com/track/4byXh93siQtzKLdjKuJaAF)
> 
>  **Additional Warnings:** this contains spoilers for the first 2 seasons of the 100 + you remember the two dudes that unbuckled their belts and died during the landing? ye I replaced one of them with finn bc I hate him, and the other one with Baekhyun who obviously did not die

"Thank you."

Jongdae says, closes his eyes, and blows the candles out. Baekhyun watches him with a soft smile on his face.

It wasn't a smart idea to go around lurking in Grounder Territory, but they're young, wild, and free. Who can blame them? Besides, there are few people good enough to walk five meters before coughing up blood, stupid Murphy got more than half of the camp poisoned. They are in dire need of food, and Clarke has given all the volunteers doodles of the herbs they should be seeking out if they can. Unfortunately Baekhyun has bigger problems to deal with as he shoulders as much of Jongdae's weight as he can, timid to remove the arrow from the back of his leg.

"You're gonna be okay."

He promises. Jongdae nods his head.

Baekhyun scans the dining area with his metal tray in hand for a vacant spot. He finds one, by the farthest corner, next to some boy he's sure he hasn't seen before. He smirks, walks up to him and drops his tray on the table unceremoniously. The boy looks up, frowning. Baekhyun grins.

"My my,"

He says, eyes glinting the more he looks at the boy's face.

"They must have a _really_ good reason to lock up such a pretty thing like you."

Baekhyun flirts, sitting in front of him. The boy has bruises on his gorgeous face, black hair toussled. Somehow makes him look even more attractive.

"Started fights and stole medicine during the havoc."

He says, Baekhyun chuckles.

"Welcome to the club. I'm Baekhyun."

The boy chuckles, amused.

"Jongdae."

Baekhyun has been walking around Arkadia all day. He's never missed a single of Jongdae's birthdays ever since they met, always had a trick or two up in his sleeve for him. But now? He doubts he can find even the candles, let alone anything remotely close to a cake.

"BAEKHUN!"

Jongdae shrieks, running into the operation room without a second thought. Baekhyun is lying on the operation table on his back, blood oozing from the side of his hips, face red and bloated from the tears he couldn't stop. He raises a hand to Jongdae's face, caressing his cheek with the back of his cold, pale hand.

"Hey baby..."

He mumbles, voice raw from screaming. Jongdae closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun gasps when Jongdae puts a red velvet cupcake on the floor of his prison cell, takes out a single match and lights it with a little pebble, planting it in the middle of the cupcake like a candle. Jongdae smirks.

"What? You think you're the only one who can pull strings for their boyfriend's birthday?"

Baekhyun starts giggling, leans carefully and kisses Jongdae on the cheek.

After Bellamy kicks the door down the first to step foot on the ground is Olivia, and then it's a blur. All these kids spent their most precious years locked up in a prison cell flowing outside like a swarm of bees, shitfaced drunk on the adrenaline, serotonin, dopamine. All that good stuff. Baekhyun grabs Jongdae by the hand, mindlessly drags him around as he runs and runs and runs, screaming and laughing. When their legs start to give out from too much physical effort, Jongdae grabs Baekhyun by the shoulders and pins him against a mossy tree trunk. They have their first Earth kiss, hearts beating wildly in their chests. _They are alive_.

Baekhyun holds Jongdae's hand and leads him along a path they used to walk very often, to an underground bunker in the woods.

"Seriously, is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Shhh..."

Baekhyun is extra careful with his steps ever since Mount Weather, still recovering both physically and mentally. But he knows this will be good for them, a little getaway, a party for just two.

God bless Monty and his skills in stirring the most perfect Moonshine, and God bless Bellamy and Clarke and everyone else for throwing the best Unity Day party ever. After some drinking and a couple of party games Baekhyun and Jongdae are borderline tipsy, giggling as they occasionally whisper obscenities in one another's ears. It's no surprise it heats up after a single kiss, and they barely make it to their tent, making out the entire way, Jongdae grabbing at Baekhyun's shirt and Baekhyun pressing his dainty palms against Jongdae's slim waist, drinking up the moans he draws from him. 

"I love you so much."

Baekhyun moans against Jongdae's neck when he finally manages to get him on the bed and get between his legs.

Baekhyun instinctively scoots over when a familiar wieght presses on the mattress on his left side. Jongdae crawls in, two of them barely fitting side by side into the cramped bunk bed.

"I can't sleep."

Jongdae whispers, Baekhyun finds his hand in the dark and holds it tightly, intertwining their fingers together.

"Jasper thinks Clarke will come back to get us out of here."

Baekhyun mumbles.

"Do you trust her?"

Jongdae asks. Baekhyun thinks about it for a minute.

"Yeah."

He admits finally. Jongdae nods, giving Baekhyun's hand a squeeze.

"Then I do too."

Baekhyun pulls away anxiously, cheeks flushed red. Jongdae is staring at him, eyes wide open and flushed just as much.

"That was my first kiss."

Jongdae whispers. It's dark inside the prison cell, but Baekhyun can see Jongdae well.

"Mine too."

He whispers back, and Jongdae smiles.

"Baekhyun,"

He addresses, leaning closer.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

He whispers into his ear.

Baekhyun lights the candles he put on the poor excuse of a drawing of a birthday cake on a piece of paper, Jongdae looks touched though. Baekhyun turns to him, smiling.

"Happy birthday, Jongdae."


End file.
